


Kiss it better

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: Kuro Week 2k17 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: FUCKING FINALLY SOMEONE WILL HUG HIM!, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Kuro WILL GET A HUG, Kuro needs a hug, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence, Self-cest, after sex - Freeform, the usual stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: They kissed each other before kissing Kuro gently, in every scar they could find that it was only Kuro’s.Kissing it better.Kuro didn’t understood why, but that made him very happy…(Written for the seventh day of the Kuro Week hosted by kuroweek.tumblr.com, theme "Scars" Even if I'm fucking late)





	Kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Welcome to the seventh day of the Kuro Week hosted by kuroweek.tumblr.com, theme "Scars"! Even if I'm fucking late x_x
> 
> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! EDITING IS FOR BABIES! WE SUFFER FROM BAD GRAMMAR LIKE ADULTS! (Just kidding. I'm too excited to publish to edit and my beta is unavaliable at the moment)  
> So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom)
> 
> Now, to the story!

Keith kissed a scar on Kuro’s lower left abdomen.

\- Shiro doesn’t have this one. – he commented with a frown.

Kuro only hummed.

Shiro raised his head from Kuro’s chest.

\- I don’t? Are you sure, babe?

Keith looked from Kuro’s belly to Shiro’s, making sure he wasn’t mistaken.

\- I’m positive. Come and look.

Kuro hated to have to start moving right after his post-coital bliss, but that wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have. So he moved his hand to cover said scar.

\- Come on, dolls. – he chuckled – I’m sure that cuddling is more interesting than comparing scars.

Keith and Shiro stared at each other, having one of their infamous silent conversations.

Kuro was still new to the relationship to understand those properly. Even if he had a part of Shiro’s memories, there was a lot missing and even if he had everything, his interpretation was always different from the original. That was only the third time they had sex, and Kuro was still wary of overstepping his boundaries. He didn’t know exactly what he was to that relationship. Whenever one of them tried to talk about that, Kuro just started to kiss them. It had been effective so far.

He didn’t exactly like talking about stuff that bothered him.

When their conversation was over, they nodded and then looked at Kuro.

\- Kuro, - Shiro started – what other sc-

\- Shhh… - Kuro put a human finger gently on his lips before getting really closer – Why talk about this when we could do something more interesting?

He kissed Shiro. He had to start gently with Shiro, so he would melt and stop asking questions that Kuro didn’t want to answer. As he planned, Shiro closed his eyes and answered to the kiss.

Also, seeing the two of them kissing would make Keith horny, so Kuro believed that that would stop the two of them on their tracks.

He was mistaken.

\- There are others here on his back! – Keith said surprised – Like, A LOT of them.

Kuro broke the kiss grimacing while Shiro smirked at him.

Damn!

He forgot how stubborn Keith could be.

As a result, he had been played.

\- No, there aren’t! – Kuro snarled, trying to turn around and face Keith.

\- I don’t think I have that one on your arm. – Shiro pointed out while Kuro was still distracted with Keith.

Keith nodded.

\- You definitely don’t.

\- OK! THAT IS IT! – Kuro tried to untangle himself from the other two men – I’m going to my room.

However, Shiro held his hand and Keith hugged his waist. Kuro didn’t put much effort in trying to escape their embrace.

\- Why don’t you want to talk about it? – Keith asked with fiery determination on those blue eyes of his.

\- I just don’t!

\- Did we make you uncomfortable somehow? – Shiro asked tenderly, massaging Kuro’s flesh hand.

\- I just don’t want to talk about my scars! Why is it so difficult for the two of you to grasp that?

\- But we are not going to judge you! – Keith complained – We are on your side, Kuro.

\- Then drop it!

Keith and Kuro were glaring at each other while Shiro studied the scene.

\- Did you get those because of things you have to do when you were Haggar’s prisoner?

Kuro sucked a hard breath and stared at him like a deer in the headlights.

Shiro opened a small sad smile.

\- Or did you get them because of things she did to you herself?

Keith sat, hugging Kuro tighter.

\- Or was it both? – Shiro finished gently, in a low tone.

Kuro didn’t realized that he was trembling until Shiro sat and hugged him too.

Kuro closed his eyes, barely remembering to breathe deeply (an exercise Shiro had taught him to stay calm). His memories plagued his mind, but he pushed them away, deeper into his brain.

Hoping they would just disappear.

\- I don’t want to talk about it. – he said stubbornly, while hugging Shiro back.

Shiro sighed.

Keith massaged Kuro’s back and kissed his shoulder (right over one of those scars that were only Kuro’s, that little bastard).

\- We won’t think any less of you. – Keith said softly, keeping the same low tone – It wasn’t your fault. You are not a bad person for the things they did to you.

Kuro fought back against tears, barely holding back a few sniffs.

\- I don’t want to talk about it. – he repeated himself, closing his eyes and focusing on his breathing.

Keith grumbled and Shiro sighed.

Shiro made the three of them lay back again. Keith spooned Kuro from behind while Shiro spooned the two of them.

\- It is ok, Kuro… - Shiro said –You aren’t to blame for anything Haggar did to you. You aren’t a monster.

But how could Kuro not be a monster if he was created to be one?

Haggar made a clone of Shiro from the blood she took from him on one of the Paladins encounters with the druid. She made him a perfect copy, even with Shiro’s scars and lost arm.

Oh, but she also tried to “improve” him, make him more ruthless, crueller, bloodthirsty.

She built him to be a vicious animal for her to use against Voltron. A copy of their leader, even with his memories, so he could know their weaknesses, their fragility, the right spots to attack. A creature to taunt Shiro and Shiro’s leadership in every single aspect possible.

She tried to strip him from all the little humanity a clone could have and make a monster out of him.

Her mistake was exactly to have given him Shiro’s memories.

Shiro’s humanity, his love, empathy and mercy were a beacon of light in the middle of the dark abyss where Kuro was created.

How to tell the two people he loved most that he got those scars when he was being prepared to destroy them?

Shiro got his scars on the Arena, when Voltron was not a threat to the Empire and he was just being used for casual experimentation when Haggar was bored. He might have been her favourite toy, but she was already getting tired of him.

With Kuro, Haggar meant business. He was a weapon and she made everything she could to shape him like one.

Those scars didn’t let him forget that he was only that: a monster. An abomination created with the sole purpose of killing those two beautiful angels that embraced him so tenderly and all the other paladins.

\- I know what you are thinking. – Shiro said sternly – Stop. You aren’t a monster.

Sharing some pieces of his mind with Shiro was a two way street, and sometimes he hated that.

Keith kissed his shoulder again.

\- You protected us, fought with us and, above all, you were always honest. – Keith said gently – You are no monster.

He kissed another scar on Kuro’s neck.

Shiro did the same.

\- Whenever you are ready to tell us, - Keith continued – we will listen.

\- In the meanwhile, we kiss it better. – Shiro smiled and kissed a scar on Kuro’s right arm.

Keith snorted and smiled fondly.

\- Dork.

They kissed each other before kissing Kuro gently, in every scar they could find that it was only Kuro’s.

Kissing it better.

Kuro didn’t understood why, but that made him very happy…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> Honestly, writing fluff and mild hurt-comfort is boring.  
> I mean, they are cute to read and pleasing (especially after the "Killgrave" fanfic), but writting them is easy, therefore boring.  
> Angst is always more of a challenge, and that is why I like it most  
>  ~~(that and making people cry >8Dc I LOOOOVE to make people cry hahahaha)~~
> 
> Since I was already late and I didn't made a fanfic with Kuro FINALLY getting his hug, I decided to go with it and making a nice, sweet and gentle poly-relationship.  
> Besides, you now have the image of Kuro and Shiro kissing. Have I mentioned that I LOOOOOOOOOVE selfcest? =D so, there you have it!  
> You're welcome! 83
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me! (I'm kinda awkward, but yeah...).  
> [@wonderland-s-angel](http://wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com/). I swear that I don't bite, I'm just a dork with a pink blog.  
> I'm having some problems with the tagging system on tumblr, so just talk to me if you want to call my attention.
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya soon!
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
